Rain
by Grace Raven
Summary: Husky thinks back to when his feelings for Nana changed. Plus anima.


DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Natsumi Mukai? But because of lawsuit warnings I have to say this…ahem…I DO NOT OWN PLUS ANIMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX BECAUSE I MADE HIM UP! Happy now fanfiction?

Rain

Summary: Husky and Nana get in yet another fight but Husky says something and she runs off. When she doesn't come back, Husky goes after her partly out of worry and partly from Alex threatening him. You'll have to read to find out the rest because I'm evil . Big (at least in my retrospect) HuskyxNana hint inside.

--

**Husky's P.O.V**

I sat on a hill resting my head on my hand. Alex was off picking food to eat with Senri, Cooro was flying around trying to look for some animals to eat, and Nana was either off sewing or looking for flowers.

Lately, I had been acting different around Nana. I was nicer and helped her with some things more often. It really confused me and everyone else seeing as last time I checked, I hated girls and found her incredibly annoying. Luckily Alex decided not to say anything about it and kept his teasing of Nana and me to just calling us boyfriend and girlfriend. He was thankfully sparing us of incriminating evidence.

_Maybe my feelings for her changed on that night, _I thought to myself and thought back to a certain day one month ago.

_Flashback _

**No one's P.O.V**

Alex sat in front of the fire listening to yet another fight between Husky and Nana. Or as he liked to call it, their usual lover's quarrel. He honestly didn't remember how it started but he seems to recall Husky insulting Nana and something about fish. He stopped paying attention after Husky insulted Nana.

Cooro was keeping himself busy by poking the fire and Senri was looking through his book of flowers.

"You jerk!" Nana yelled.

"Well it's true!" Husky retorted and Alex rolled his eyes. This was getting old. Just before he stood up to break the two up, Nana did the last thing anyone thought she would do in a fight between her and Husky. She slapped Husky.

"You are nothing but a big jerk!" her voice became rather high and she ran into the nearby woods. Husky stared after her rubbing his cheek scornfully and the others just stared in disbelief. She had never done that before, no matter how mad she got at Husky she never slapped him.

Husky looked over at Alex only to be meet with a your-such-an-idiot glare.

Husky sighed and said, "I don't want to hear it."

"Oh you'll hear it all right and you will keep listening until I'm done!" Alex exclaimed and Husky was forced to sit through a mind numbing lecture about how idiotic he was. To Husky's surprise, Cooro joined in and Senri said a couple of words to add help.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm a completely hopeless idiot. Now can we just stop the yelling and wait for Nana to come back?" Husky asked boredly and Alex stopped his rant to nod his head in agreement.

An hour passed and Nana still didn't come back.

"Going to rain," Senri said and everyone looked at him and then at the sky to see dark clouds hovering over them.

"And it's going to be dark soon," Cooro said.

"Go after her Husky," Alex said and Husky snapped his head at him.

"What? Why do I have to go after her?"

"Because you started it and if you don't I'll hit you over the head my foot." Husky panicked and stood up.

"Fine, I'll go after her," Husky said and ran after the girl before Alex could kick him.

Husky threw his fist to a tree and swore, "Damn it all. Where the hell is that stupid girl?" Husky calmed himself down just before Mother Nature decided to hate him as well and rain started to pour. And to top it all off, she added thunder and lightning.

"Ugh, damn this all to hell!" Husky exclaimed and almost threw his head to the tree until he heard a stifled sob. He turned to the sound and saw Nana with her back to him crying and sitting on the ground.

"Nana? Are you okay?" Husky asked and walked over to her trying to put his hand on her shoulder. She heard him and turned around ready to use her ultra-sonic screech until she realized it was Husky and she ran into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and cried as she clutched onto his shirt. Husky did the only thing he could think of and hugged her protectively.

"Let's get back to the others," Husky said softly and Nana looked up at him with wide, green eyes.

"Y-y-yeah. Let's g-go," she stuttered and walked back with Husky continuing to clutch onto his shirt. But when a flash of lightning struck followed by thunder Nana screamed and let go of Husky so she could huddle up on the ground.

Husky sighed and removed his cape so he could put it on her head.

When he did so, Nana looked up at him and he said, "Don't worry. Nothing is going to hurt you."

Nana nodded and stood up but refused to move from her current spot. Husky turned around and took her by the hand to lead her back to the camp. As they walked, the rain only seemed to get worse.

Nana sneezed and Husky stopped to turn to her.

"Did you catch a cold?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," Nana answered.

"I'm no idiot Nana. Come on." He led her to a hollow tree and pushed her inside. Unfortunately, the tree wasn't big enough for the two.

"We should just keep walking," Nana said and tried to get out only to be held back by Husky's hand on her arm.

"If we continue, you're going to get pneumonia. Stay here."

"But Husky, there's no room in here," Nana said and was pulled down by Husky. He placed her head on his chest and got her to lie on top of him.

Nana blushed and tried to look up at Husky to ask him what he was doing but couldn't because he was restraining her head with his hand.

"Don't think I actually like doing this. It's the only way we could have enough room," Husky said and thanked God he could keep Nana's head restrained so she couldn't see the blush that had risen on his cheeks.

Nana sighed and figured that as long as she was like this, she might want to make herself comfortable. She moved her head up so the top of her head and Husky's chin meet and she positioned herself so she was lying more as on the side of Husky and her hand was on the middle of his chest.

"Nana, what are you doing?" Husky asked and turned even redder.

He silently thanked the darkness when Nana looked up at him and said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Making myself comfortable. I mean, if I'm stuck in here with you like this for awhile, I might as well be comfortable."

"Um, right," Husky, at a loss of words, said and turned his head so he wouldn't face her. Nana sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

It seemed the lighting had stopped until thunder boomed nearby and Nana screamed and clutched onto Husky. As she shook with fear, Husky put his hand on hers to reassure her everything was fine. She continued to shake and Husky sighed. He put one arm around her torso and the other around the front of her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Calm down, everything is alright," Husky whispered soothingly and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Nana was slightly baffled by his actions but let him calm her down. She eventually closed her eyes and rested blissfully against Husky's still wet body. A smile graced her lips and Husky smirked. He always did like her smile. It had a certain shine and warmness to it that could make anyone feel better. Husky rested his face against Nana's head and closed his own eyes.

"Husky?"

"Hmm?" Husky opened one of his eyes and Nana looked up at him.

"What exactly were we fighting about before?"

"I honestly don't remember."

"I think its better that you don't remember."

"Actually, I'm kinda glad we had that little spat because this ended up happening," Husky said and Nana blushed madly with him following soon afterwards.

_Why did I just say that? Baka, baka, baka _(idiot, idiot, idiot)_, _Husky thought to himself and repeatedly hit his head against a mental wall.

Nana smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm kinda glad about it myself."

Husky's eyes widened and Nana closed her own eyes still smiling happily. Husky eventually closed his eyes as well and the two let the soft _pitter, patter _of the rain lull them to sleep.

"Husky! Nana! Where are those two bakas?" Alex said as he walked through the forest. Neither of them came back last night so he was worried. Something caught his eye and he turned to stand in front of a particular tree. And that particular tree had none other than Husky and Nana sleeping in it.

But it was the position the two were in that baffled Alex. Nana was lying on top of Husky with her head resting on his shoulder and her hand on his chest with Husky having one arm wrapped around her waist and the other around the front of her shoulders.

Alex smiled to himself. The two did always make a cute couple. He decided to let the two think no one knew of this and walked off before they woke up.

Nana opened her eyes and shook Husky slightly to wake him.

When he opened his sea blue eyes, she said, "Good morning."

Husky, still a little sleepy, replied groggily, "Good morning. Sleep well?"

Nana nodded and edged her way out of the hollowed tree with Husky following.

"Um, Nana?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't tell anyone about this, will you?"

"Of course not Husky."

Husky smiled and nodded in thanks. Nana nodded back and the two walked back to a group of worried faces.

"We thought you guys were hurt or lost!" Cooro exclaimed and tackled the two to the ground.

"Cooro get off of us!" Husky exclaimed and pushed Cooro off.

"So, what did you two do to keep out of the rain?" Alex asked as they stood up.

Nana dusted off her dress and said, "We took refuge in a hollowed tree."

"That explains it," Alex said and Husky and Nana blushed.

"What does that supposed to mean?" they both said together.

"Oh nothing," Alex said in a slight devilish sing-song voice.

_Damn it. Did he see us?_ Husky thought to himself as Alex brought them some berries.

"Here, you must be hungry," Alex said and handed them the food.

"Thanks," Husky said but eyed Alex suspiciously.

When Cooro and Senri went off for their bath, Husky and Nana approached Alex.

"What did you see?" Husky asked.

"Oh nothing. Except Nana sleeping on top of you and you actually pulling her closer," Alex said and smirked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"You didn't tell Cooro and Senri about it, did you?" Nana asked frantically.

"Of course not Nana. I'm not that type of person. But now I have more of a reason to call you boyfriend and girlfriend."

"As long as you don't tell them we won't do anything to you," Nana said and crossed her arms.

"Oh I'm shaking with fear now," Alex said sarcastically and received angry glares from Husky and Nana.

Alex chuckled a little and said, "Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. Promise."

Husky and Nana glared at him for awhile before nodding and walking away.

"That is, as long as I feel like it," Alex said silently to himself and added an evil chuckle to it.

_End Flashback_

**Husky's P.O.V**

Alex kept his promise and has yet to tell a soul about what he saw but I still get uneasy about his promise when he gives me an evil glare. I shudder and hear Nana calling me.

"Hey Husky! Alex said to get your ass back to camp because it's going to rain soon!" She ran over to me and got on her knees next to me.

"Just like that night last month, right?"

Nana nodded and stood up with me.

"Oh, one more thing. It's something I forgot to do last month," Nana said and before I knew it she was giving me a kiss on the cheek.

When she pulled away, we were both blushing-me much more than her- and I put my hand up to the cheek she kissed.

She smiled and said, "Thank you for being there for me. I don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't come to get me."

I smiled and nodded and we walked back to camp.

--

Grace Raven: Aww, so kawaii (cute) Nana gave Husky a kiss on the cheek. Young love is so very sweet. And it's also very funny when you have a character like Alex thrown in there. Review if you liked this oneshot.


End file.
